Seven Deadly Sins
by Jade Rozes
Summary: Ficlets of character sketches, each themed with one of the deadly sins. I know this has been done before, but I went out of my way to choose unusual characters for the sins. Rated for the "lust" chapter, but all others will be K or T.
1. Pride

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, otherwise it would make sense. Nor am I making any money off this.**

**A/N: This collection of ficlets will probably never be finished. But I've written one or two good ones for it, and I would like to get them out. Just wanted to be upfront about it. Also, this was betaed by the beautiful Adi1, even though she hates betaing, because she's an amazing human being and the resident Uchiha expert. I'd highly recommend her fic _Best Days_.  
**

**

* * *

**Uchiha Mikoto is about to die.

She's not afraid, not really. As an Uchiha, fear is not a part of her world view, but she _is_ both hurt by and hurting for him. How could he? And what did she do wrong?

She remembers the day he graduated Academy. She was so proud—six years old and already making a name for himself. Her husband stood next to her near the fence of the building, both watching as Itachi walked towards them carrying books nearly the size of his torso. Although Fugaku-san's face was carved out of stone, she could see his approval in the set of his shoulders and the tilt of his chin. It was only fitting that the greatest leader of the clan should have such a son. She felt honoured to have given birth to him, to have contributed

That night, while lying in bed, both of them on their sides, her husband had put his hand on her shoulder from behind her. "He is going to save us," he had said, and although her back was to him, the determination and certainty in his voice was so clear that she could picture his expression, down to the creases around the corners of his mouth. She had nodded once. Itachi would save them.

Fugaku's blood flies through the air, splattering the walls, floor and Mikoto's face. She blinks it out of her eyes and is only dimly aware of it running down her face in warm rivulets as she watches her husband's kneeling form crumple onto the dojo floor, a pool of blood slowly spreading out underneath him.

She looks up at her son. His face is hidden in shadow, but the blood on his sword seems black as it glistens wetly in the moonlight in an odd contrast to the cold, hard gleam of the sword itself and his ANBU armour behind it.

She remembers the first time he put on that armour. He and Fugaku had argued the night before. In hindsight this should have alerted her, or at the very least worried her. But because he had wanted something for Sasuke she had thought that his priorities were still in order, that he still believed in their cause and was still sensible to the honor being bestowed on him. After all, what showed more dedication to one's family than concern for one's brother? Now, at the end, she realizes how hollow her reasons—her _excuses_—sound. She was just persuading herself because it made it easier for her to ignore the way his face closed up and the frigid distance in his eyes, which in turn made it easier for her believe that they didn't hurt her. She wanted this above all else for him, which should have made her pain immaterial. After all, what could be more important than dedication to one's family?

Now, kneeling on the floor, her husband's blood on her face and seeping into her kimono, she can no longer ignore it. He steps towards her and his face moves from shadow to moonlight. His skin practically glows and his eyes are endless black pools. Somewhere in trying to absorb every detail of her last moments alive, Mikoto distantly registers that he has turned off Sharingan.

His movements are quick and clean—he is every inch the shinobi she raised him to be. The blade hums slightly as it slices through the air. Every inch the shinobi, and not at all an Uchiha. She realizes too late that she did it all backwards. She should have taught him to be proud first, proud of his roots and his clan. The blade is cold for a split second and then the pain is overwhelming. It sears white hot through her brain until she can't take it any more.

Uchiha Mikoto dies.

* * *

**Please, please R&R. Concrit is especially welcome.**


	2. Lust

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I am not making any money off this fic.**

**WARNINGS (PLEASE READ): nc-17, lemon, het, PWP and unsexy sex. That's right: this is graphic, so please don't read this if you don't like that sort of thing, but this was not written for the sex.  
**

**A/N: To all my regular readers (HI IVY!), I know I said that I'd work exclusively on True Love. However, I'm at a bit of a crossroads with Ch 5 and am waiting to hear back from a friend on which direction I should take it in. In the mean time, school is about to start, and I want to get up everything I've done before it eats me. I have started a list on my profile about how far along I am and should be updating it periodically. Also, you should know that this isn't my usual fare. Well, at least it's Kakashi, right?**

**

* * *

**_And the last one tore a picture  
From the pornographic page  
And all the pleasure points attacking  
All the looks of love were staged__  
And it's a lie that you've been given  
--Neutral Milk Hotel, Song Against Sex_

"How much?" Kakashi asks, his gaze steadily on her face.

She looks him up and down calculatingly, eyes taking particular note of his forehead protector before she answers. "Normally five hundred for shinobi, but I like you. Four-fifty. Upfront."

Kakashi hands her the money which disappears somewhere into her corset, between her breasts. They then go to find a room.

* * *

She's all curves and softness, a strange contrast to the shinobi he's fought and killed. And when she arches into his touch and moans into his kiss as though he's some sort of God, he knows he's gotten one of the better ones.

As she undresses herself in the darkness of the room, he can only see the dim outline of her clothing falling away from her form by the yellow hallway light that makes it through the crack under the door. Once she's naked she leads him to the bed and although they never turned on the one light in the windowless room she doesn't stumble. When they get there, she pushes him down and straddles his waist. He's already a little hard and he can feel himself pressing against her through the cloth of his pants.

Her hands creep up his shirt, moving it higher and higher as her fingers play over muscles still tense from the mission and her mouth following soon after. Parted lips roam over his skin and he can feel her warm breath ghosting across it, teasing him. She moves up slowly as he grows harder, kissing and licking, her breasts a slight pressure against his stomach. When Kakashi runs his hands down her spine to cup her ass, she moans into his chest and grinds against him slightly before hiking his shirt as far up as it will go. He takes the hint and sits up to pull it off before tossing it to the ground.

When he lies back down, she leans over him, supporting her weight with her left arm as her hair brushes his chest and her right hand runs tantalizingly down his stomach. There's a second's breath before she begins kissing his collarbone and neck _hard_ while her right hand moves further down to play with the waistband of his pants, occasionally dipping below it.

He slides his palms over the slight bulge of her stomach to squeeze her soft, heavy breasts, which makes her moan into his neck and arch her back to press her hips to his. She then bites him right where his neck meets his shoulder, and he hisses as he bucks his own hips, enjoying the pressure this creates.

She begins to move her lips from his neck to his face, but he turns his head away before she can touch it. He feels, more than sees her pause before she slowly, almost tortuously, runs her tongue along the rim of his ear. Kakashi growls and, moving his hands from her breasts to her waist, flips her onto her back in a smooth motion that reverses their positions.

He leaves a trail of kisses down her neck before putting a nipple in his mouth and teasing it with his tongue. Her moan borders on a sob of desperation as she digs her fingers into his back.

When he lifts his head, she sits up and kisses him hard on his mouth, careful not to touch his face, while she helps him take off his pants. He breaks the kiss to remove them completely and when he comes back she spreads her legs, allowing him to lean over her and position himself in front of her entrance before he thrusts in.

She gasps as she clutches his shoulders, and he's not sure if it's in pleasure or in pain because she's completely dry. But before he can ask if she's ok, she starts moving and now he can feel her begin to grow wet. He thrusts back in response, timing his movement to hers so that he slides almost all the way out before slamming back in. She gasps throatily with every thrust, one hand still on his shoulder, the other clutched on his thigh. As he increases the speed, her gasps become small screams and her walls tense regularly around him. Only his long and varied experience lets him know that the reaction is forced, not an actual response to pleasure. Definitely one of the better ones.

After a couple minutes, he sits up and lifts her hips so that he's kneeling but still inside her. No longer able to reach him, she braces her hands against the wall at the head of the bed. She feels tighter and now when he thrusts her moans and gasps of pleasure sound a little less calculated.

He pumps in and out as her walls clench harder around him. The heat in his groin grows and pools downward until, in a couple hard thrusts that shake the bed, he comes in her. At the same time she arches her back until it seems that her head and shoulders are the only things left on the bed, and opens her mouth as though in a silent scream as she clamps around him in a more than possible imitation of an orgasm.

They both collapse onto the bed at the same time, gasping for breath. "Mmm, that was good," she purrs once their breathing slows, and in the dark Kakashi can't tell if she means it or not. They lay there a few moments until he hears a single electronic beep from the vicinity of her clothes.

"Well, I gotta go," she says without preamble, sitting up and swinging her legs off the bed. "I'll see you again, I hope." She gets up and is dressed in under a minute. When she leaves, Kakashi turns his face away so that the hallway light doesn't blind him.

He lies there for a couple minutes more, enjoying the boneless feeling that is the closest thing he's had to sleep in three days. Then he wipes himself clean with the sheets and climbs out of bed to dress, scan himself for foreign chakra signatures, and continue the journey home.

* * *

**Another first for me (porn-writing virgin). Please tell me what you think and whether the emotion I was trying to capture came across. Concrit is especially appreciated!**


	3. Envy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and am not making any money off this fic.**

* * *

In a way, Naruto is jealous of Sasuke. Sure, Sasuke's the best in their class, but that doesn't matter the way this does. It just means that Naruto has to train until he's better. It's simple.

Naruto is jealous because even though he and Sasuke are completely the same, even though they both don't have a family or any friends, no one looks _through_ Sasuke. They see him, they smile or frown at him, they talk to him. Sasuke, if he so desired, could reach out and touch something. Naruto is invisible and he's jealous because he never got a choice.

* * *

In a way, Sasuke is jealous of Naruto. Of course, Naruto has more chakra and stamina than he ever will, but the moron is probably physically incapable of figuring out how to use it correctly. All Sasuke has to do is train to stay ahead. It's absurdly easy.

Sasuke is jealous of Naruto because Naruto's path has always been clear. He's never suffered the pain of living with a thousand what-ifs: little things that, if he had changed them, would have saved _someone_. Naruto has never had a reason to regret anything, so he's never been torn between the present and the past—the people he cared about and the purpose of his existence. Sasuke was visible, Orochimaru saw him, and sometimes, lying on his stone bed in Sound, he is jealous of Naruto because Naruto never had a choice to make.

* * *

**A/N: This is inexcusably short, and I'm sorry about that. I just wanted to let you know that I am alive and thinking about fic.  
**

**As always, this is unbetaed so I would love concrit. And since it's so short, if you would like to see it develop more or in another direction, please let me know.  
**


End file.
